


Sticky Notes

by Nei_Sutera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accident, Blue - Freeform, Break Up, Cheating, Episode: s06e09 Sticky Content, Forbidden, Ice Cream, M/M, Pink - Freeform, Sad, cry, i don't what should i put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nei_Sutera/pseuds/Nei_Sutera
Summary: The sticky notes of cheating and love.[A cheaters' perspective.]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sticky Notes

It's been a while since the last time Kuroo-san and I talked with each other and had fun. I don't know if he feel the same thing, the same feeling that lingers in every fiber of my being. But all I know is I miss him so much. I know this is all wrong but... my heart was the one who chose him.

That's why I decided to distant myself to him. Knowing that if we continue this, if we still pushed this forbidden feeling, we will not just hurt each other. We will also hurt everyone around us. I don't want to see Kenma falls apart in front of me and I don't want to see my boyfriend cry. A cheerful and full of energy man crying his eyes out because of my mistake is the last thing I will ever want to see.

"Akaashi! Why are you spacing out? Are you dreaming? If you're dreaming, I know I am the person in your dream, right? Cause I'm awesome and you love me, right Akaashi?!" I flinched, looking at the two pair of golden orbs. Jus looking at his smiling face makes me want to cry, saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again.  
I'm sorry Bokuto-san.

"Akaashi, why are you crying? Are you crying because I'm such a bad baby? Or is it you don't love me anymore? Did you lost interest on me?" My tears pooled out of my eyes hearing the last two question rolled off on Bokuto-san's tongue. I lowered my gaze as I covered my mouth to muffle my sobs. I felt Bokuto-san's arms wrapped around me, making me calm a bit.

"Shh. It's okay, I know you love me and I love you too. Stop crying okay? I will cry too." Soon enough, a loud cry will be heard from Bokuto-san.  
In the end, the one who needs comfort is the one who comforted his big, baby boyfriend. After Bokuto-san stopped crying, I realized something... 

... i still love Bokuto-san.

Maybe my feelings for Kuroo-san is what you called 'infatuation'.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Kuroo let's part our ways." My gaze went up meeting Kenma's intense pair of yellow cat-like eyes. I tried to say something but a lump in my throat won't let me speak, leaving my mouth open.

"I knew it. I knew your relationship with Akaashi." Kenma's cold voice wrapped around me, making me froze as my breathe halted. Kenma heaved a deep sighed before walking out.

I know I should running after Kenma but... it would just hurt him more. Closing my eyes, I brushed my hair with hand while the other one is busy typing on my phone.

Calling Akaashi...

It's been a month since Akaashi reached out to me. There's many things running to my mind.

What if he don't really have feelings for me?

I know he will eventually choose Bokuto over me but... it's going to be hurt a lot.

I know this is sound so selfish but I don't want to lose Akaashi too.

...beep ...beep ...beep

Did Akaashi off his phone right now?

I tried to dial his number again but it was out of reach. I slowly sit on the floor while my eyes trailed on the door where Kenma went out.  
Maybe, drinking will help me think straight. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
From Akaashi:  
Kuroo-san, we should stop seeing each other. I'm sorry.

"Huh?! Hahahahaha. That's it. This is what I deserve-" Kuroo's face meet the floor. He stayed there, kissing the floor while trying to make his dizziness disappear.  
He slowly stand up, not minding his phone which flew away somewhere. After many years of walking and falling flat on the floor, he finally reached his car.

He saw his reflection on the rear mirror. His nose is bleeding partnered with some bruises he got from kissing the floor many times. He closed his eyes while wiping the blood flowing down to his neck from his nose.

He waits for a while before driving. He made sure that he is in right state of mind before starting the engine.

He drives smoothly, trying to not think everything that happened a few hours ago. He felt cold so he adjust the air condition but a two pieces of paper fell from somewhere he didn't know, a sticky notes.

The first one is light pink, he thought it was a color of love. But it is just a color of admiration  
He flipped the sticky note to read what was written on it. Tears that he tried to hold back finally escaped.

'Kuroo-san, i like you.' 

It's only admiration. He remembered Akaashi giving it to him a two months ago. He tried to think about it for almost a month then decided to give it a try without thinking about what Kenma would feel.

Yeah, Akaashi does like you but Kenma loves you, you dimwit.

He reads the second one, a dark pink sticky note from Kenma.

'Kuroo, you're stupid. I want a childhood boyfriend.'

Dark pink, color of deep love and affection.

His eyes went in front, realizing that he's still driving. A figure suddenly appeared in front of him making him step on break. But it was no use, his car speed increases. A loud thud will be heard. The figured flew away after got hit by Kuroo's car. The car falls off on the cliff, taking Kuroo in the depths of ocean. 

Memories flashed before Kuroo's eyes and he hate it because Akaashi's smiling face is last thing his mind showed him before the ocean welcome his whole body along side with his car.

A splashed of water will be seen. After the ocean calm, two sticky notes were seen floating, the only remains of Kuroo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After thinking about it, I decided to message Kuroo-san. I know this is sound selfish for him but it's for the better.

To: Kuroo-san  
We should stop seeing each other. I'm sorry.

I clicked the send button without thinking but when I saw that it sending, I want to cancel it.

'Message sent.' 

I stared at the my phone for a long time. A hand placed in my shoulder, making me jump a bit.

"Agasheee! Are you okay? If you're not okay, then I'm not too." Bokuto-san hair bent down as he plastered a frown across his face. His brow is furrowed, making him looks so cute.

I smile, putting my phone back in my pocket. I shook off my head lightly.

"It's nothing Bokuto-san. Let's go." I offered my hand to him, which the latter received. 

His warmth transferred to mine, making me feel at peace. But the images of Kuroo-san with his lopsided smile never leaves me.

"Agaasheee! Let's buy an ice cream!" Bokuto-san stated energetically while pointing at the ice cream stand at the side of the road.  
Knowing Bokuto-san, he will ignore me if I didn't agree to him.

I looked at the road where we are walking and smiles at him.

"Sure, we will eat it while walking home." After hearing that, the grey-haired with streak of black owl jumped out of excitement and run towards the ice cream stand.  
I followed him while searching at my wallet in my bag. Instead of wallet, I found a blue piece of paper. My eyes went wide after realizing who gave me this sticky note.

Kuroo-san.

I felt my breathing became heavy as I flipped the paper to read words written on it. I just realized that blue symbolizing peace and sadness.

'When I'm with you, I feel peace but sadness came after it knowing that our peace will bring chaos to the persons who trusted their hearts to us.'

No, why now? Why didn't I read you before?

I just remembered that after Kuroo-san told me that we should give it a try, we dated for month and he gave me this but I didn't got a chance to read it.

A strong wind snatched the sticky note in my grasp. I let go of my bag and run after it.

"Akaashhii! Where are you going?!" I continued to chase after the sticky note, the only thing that reminds of Kuroo.

'Akaashi, are you out of your mind?'

'Why chasing after it?'

'I thought you chose Bokuto-san?'

'I don't know, it's just...

...i love both of them.'

I jumped, reaching the floating sticky note. I reached it. I don't know why but I had an urge to smile so I did while looking at the piece of paper.

"I got you."

"Akaassshiii!" I snapped back to reality and last thing I saw is a car running towards me. I felt my whole body cracked as I flew away because of the impact between my body and the car.

"Akaassshiii!" I saw Bokuto-san dropped his ice cream and runs to me with my blurry vision. I also saw the ice cream vendor talking to his phone, probably calling an ambulance.

"Akaasshiii! Please don't close you eyes! I promise I will not m-make you stress anymore." He didn't know what to do with me so he just kneed in front of me while crying. 

Bokuto-san tends to be sad easily but I never saw him cry like this. I promised myself not to make him cry but here I am, watching him break apart.

"Agaasshee, please d-don't die. I will let you be with Kuroo, just promised me you're not going to sleep." My eyes just went at him, trying to ask him how did he know.

"I knew it from the start. It's fine for me knowing that you fall out of love b-because who d-doesn't? I know I'm not e-easy to understand and to l-love but I never heard you complained that's why I thought you deserve someone like Kuro-" 

I put my finger in his lips to stop him from talking.

"I love you Bokuto-san." I looked at the sky, it has the same color as the sticky note in my hand. "Just remembered that."

"Hey,hey,hey. Please don't do this to me, Akaashi!"

Bokuto-san's voice is fading, i guess this is it for me.

The sky and clouds are so beautiful. Peaceful yet depressing. Just like me and Kuroo-san. We feel at peace with each other yet we bring sadness to the others.

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san." Only a loud cries will be heard from Bokuto-san as I closed my eyes.

I'm sorry because the memories that flashed before my eyes is not about you. The kaleidoscope of memories is all about him, the guy named Kuroo-san.


End file.
